


Frostfall Morning

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: Melwen, a runaway Altmer princess, and Martin share a small talk before she leaves for Sancre Tor.





	Frostfall Morning

Melwen stood in the watchtower, gazing out through the pale chill of the air. Snow gently dusted down around her in tiny, featherlike, clumps.

Even though her Altmer body utterly detested the cold, and begged her to go back inside, she remained at the parapet, her breath making small ghosts in the chilly morning air.

It was more peaceful out here, more relaxing. She didn't feel like she needed to suddenly whisk behind the carefully crafted wall between her and other people. She felt like she could finally allow herself to simply be, when she was alone.

Except around Martin. It seemed to Melwen that he was one of the few people that she could trust with her true self. Sometimes, without her will, she felt herself slip out of her shell when they spoke together.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Are you all right?"

She jumped.

Martin stood behind her, looking at her kindly. "Is something wrong?"

She looked away. "No. Nothing."

He moved next to her, and gazed out at the clouded sky. "When you're gone, I come up here sometimes," he admitted. "I look out over the parapet, and realize that I will be ruler of Tamriel, everything I see when look out."

Melwen almost smiled. "It must be an odd feeling."

"It makes me feel very small," he admitted.

Melwen touched him lightly on the arm. "I understand the feeling very well," she said quietly.

There was silence for a while, and then he asked quietly: "When are you leaving?"

She fidgeted. "Tomorrow. I shouldn't dally here any longer."

He looked at her with mild concern. "Are you sure? You know you're not fully healed yet."

She looked down. "Yes. I've wasted enough time here." With an effort, she stood fully upright. "But I thank you for your concern."

Martin's lip twitched downward. "Good luck to you. I almost wish I could come with you. Watch your back and all."

"I do too. I miss you sometimes," Melwen sighed. Then she realized what she had just said.

Melwen cursed herself for her idiocy in spilling her secret. "Di-did I say that?"

"Did you?" he asked, almost laughing. "Missing your friends isn't a crime, Melwen."

She looked away, trying desperately to hide behind her icy shell that she had been raised with, that was suddenly falling away all at once. "I-"

"I'm sorry," Martin said, suddenly sobering. "I miss you too, you know."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to worry about you until I see you come marching back up this mountain, with you head held high. So just... please come back from Sancre Tor. Please."

Melwen nodded. "I'll try. Thank you."

He shook his head. "No. Thank you. You're the one who's risking your neck every other day. The least we-I can do is be here for you when you need me."


End file.
